My High School Diary
My High School Diary is an American web-exclusive teen sitcom/comedy-drama. It first aired on Netflix from April 2, 2016 and ended on January 11, 2020. Plot The series is set in Oakland and focuses on Olivia Powers, a teenage girl attending the fictional Westpark High School. She writes her experiences with school and everyday life in her diary, which she refers to as her "OJ" (Olivia's Journal). Characters Main characters 'Olivia Powers '(Skai Jackson)-The main protagonist and the series' narrator. She is a spunky, African-American girl with a down-to-earth personality and caring nature. She writes her experiences in her diary, and wants to be a journalist when she leaves school. She lives with her mother, younger brother and stepfather. 'Kate Powers '(Christine Adams)-Olivia's mother. She is divorced from her husband, and is a caring, headstrong woman. She works as a banker and enjoys martial arts, as it helps her destress. 'Dylan Powers '(Caleel Harris)-Olivia's younger brother. He shares a room with her, and often invites his friends over to play video games. 'Joe Charles '(Lennie James)-Olivia's stepfather and Kate's boyfriend, later husband. He is kind, caring if somewhat goofy. He works at a night school teaching adult education classes. He is also skilled at cooking. 'Elisa Fernandez '(Maria Quezada)-Olivia's best friend since daycare. She is of Mexican-American descent, and is bubbly, feisty and energetic. She lives with her extended family, and is a fan of gymnastics and soccer. 'Tom Caruso '(Joshua Rush)-Olivia's best friend, having known him since elementary school. He is shy, softspoken but overall a kind, caring and loyal friend. He is of Italian-American descent, and was raised by his single mother after his father walked out on him. 'Jacob Ming '(Lance Lim)-Olivia and Elisa's best friend. He is spunky, goofy and fun-loving and is a skilled rapper. He is of Chinese-American descent, and lives with his extended family. Westpark High students and faculty 'Shay Torrance '(Yara Shahidi)-Captain of the cheer squad. She is a bossy, driven girl who has a frenemy relationship with Olivia. 'Danny Taylor '(Quinn Lord)-Bully. He frequently targets Tom, targeting his dress sense and steals his lunch money. 'Zahir Moussa '(Tenzing Norgay-Trainor)-A classmate of Olivia's and Jacob's friend on the basketball team. He is of Arab descent (his parents were born in Morocco), and he claims to be "better than Shaq" at basketball. 'Jessica Michalchuk '(Kaia Gerber)-Head of Westpark's drama club. She enjoys musical theatre, with her three favourite musicals being Hairspray, Lion King ''and ''Grease. '' '''Gabriella Rivera '(Lola Consuelos)-Head of the school soccer team. She has a spunky, driven nature and isn't afraid to speak her mind. She is a closeted lesbian, having a crush on Elisa, but keeps it a secret from her conservative Mexican-American family, before she eventually comes out to them. 'Charlie Hudson '(Max Charles)-Member of the school's gaming club. He enjoys playing RPGs, such as World of Warcraft. 'Toby Yearwood '(Jeremy Ray Taylor)-Charlie's friend and member of the gaming club. He often turns up to school dressed as various superheroes and video game characters, including Iron Man, Thor and Batman. 'Sam Saunders '(Rowan Blanchard)-Head of the Westpark Environmental Society. She is a pesciterean, and loves animals and is a supporter of animal rights. 'Ravi Nair '(Roni Akurati)-Member of the soccer club. He is of Indian descent and is obsessed with gaming. 'Mr. Harding '(Nicholas Pinnock)-Home room teacher. He is strict but fair. 'Miss Channing '(Amy Acker)-Science teacher. She is a vegetarian, and likes animals. 'Mrs. Jennings '(Lauren Ash)-Sports teacher. She is abrasive, loud and strict, but has a softer, kinder side. Category:2010s American television series Category:Teen Comedy Category:Teen Drama Category:Sitcom Category:Web Series